Shirayuki
How Shirayuki joined the Tourney Shirayuki Hotogi (星伽 白雪 Hotogi Shirayuki?) is a female student of Butei High and a childhood friend of Kinji. She is enrolled in Butei's special department known as SSR and has a Butei rank of A. She is the oldest of six sisters with a younger sister called Hotogi Konayuki. She is the current student council president, and the president of various clubs like the gardening club, handicraft club, and girls volleyball club. A perfect Japanese beauty according to Kinji, except for one flaw: jealousy, which turns her into a berserker and usually assaults the girls that involve Kinji (Obviously because she loves him and she does not want any girl to approach him). She uses a Japanese sword named Irokane Ayame as a weapon of choice. Using the Hotogi Arts, she is able to control flames. She is also capable of seeing into the future using divination, out of which hers is the strongest in the Hotogi. She likes to text Kinji a lot but he almost never replies. On her mission in New York, Shirayuki spots a gang called the Purple Dragon being accosted by one Casey Jones. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her sword Irokome Ayane lit on fire. After the announcer calls her name Does a fiery slash then slings her kusarigama as the camera zooms saying "I am Shirayuki Hotogi of SSR Department. And what about you, who are you?" Special Moves Kaen Monzan (Neutral) Shirayuki swings Irokome Ayane up sending a wave of fire forward. Nindo Gama (Side) Shirayuki sends her kusarigama out to slash her opponent eleven times, then thrusts Irokome Ayane into the opponent. Hebi Soushi (Up) Shirayuki jumps through the air whipping her kusari-fundo around her. Moyashi Giri (Down) Shirayuki dashes to the opponent and does a fiery diagonaly up-right, then left slash. Buki Satsu (Hyper Smash) Shirayuki begins to lose control of herself dropping many weapons such as spiked balls on chains, shuriken, and the kusarigama. She then rages and throws them at the opponent. If hit, she buries the opponent in the weapon pile, then dives in and beats him/her up from within, then finishes by slashing him/her out of the pile with her kusarigama and knocking him/her away. Shirayuki then walks out without care and the pile collapses. Shonetsu Jigoku (Final Smash) Shirayuki lights Irokome Ayane on fire then dashes to her opponent. If she hits, she slashes around him/her forming a pentagram of fire. She then finishes by dashing through the opponent thrusting her sword, and causing a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent away. Victory Animations #Shirayuki moves Irokome Ayane from her left to right side and says "It looks like you'll be disappearing." #Shirayuki swings her Kusari-fundo to the right then slings it outward saying "The school rules clearly state that students of Butei High are required to carry a gun and a blade within school premises at all times." #Shirayuki pierces a beam of fire out of Irokome Ayane and sheathes the sword then says "Maybe you'll even have time to send me one." On-Screen Appearance Shirayuki cuts through a large fire and says "My class has finally let out, and I was in a hurry to get here, so I didn't bother changing." Trivia *Shirayuki's rival is a hockey user and a friend of the TMNTs, Casey Jones. Her second rival is the successor to the Nanto Suicho Ken school, Rei. *Shirayuki Hotogi shares her English voice actress with Holo, Yue Ayase, Chitoge Kirisaki and Mikoto Suou. *Shirayuki Hotogi shares her Japanese voice actress with Miranda Lawson and Farore. *Shirayuki Hotogi shares her French voice actress with Kat, Charlotte Christine de Colde, September, Jaclyn Paris Jacobs, Ms. Masamune Date, Adam II, Ms. Lola and Skylar. *Shirayuki Hotogi shares her German voice actress with Pericci. *Shirayuki Hotogi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kat, Moonstone, Buttercup, Infernape and I-No. Category:Aria the Scarlet Ammo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters